


Measure of Comparison

by lovetoseverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetoseverus/pseuds/lovetoseverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Harry Potter discuss the upcoming school year at Hogwarts. Written for the 100-word drabble challenge on Severus Sighs to celebrate the group's one year anniversary. Established relationship, SS/HP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure of Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The brilliant characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling. The plot and typos are my own. No profit is being made.  
> Written For: In celebration of the one year anniversary of the group Severus Sighs.  
> Prompt: 100-word drabble challenge with anniversary as the theme. Oh, and Severus must sigh somewhere in the piece.  
> A/N: Cheers to my beta, ChooseToLive.

"I'll be damned if I let another generation of _Potters_ take over this school."

Harry laughed.

"If there's one thing our kids have in common…" Severus continued, arching an eyebrow and looking pointedly at Harry, "it's _you_."

Harry's grin widened. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Severus regarded his husband for a long moment. Then, softly, "You should."

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against Severus' desk, eyes twinkling. "It's your thirty-fifth anniversary, _Professor_. Think you can handle the third generation?"

Severus fashioned a put-upon sigh as his gaze heated. "Perhaps. If the second generation makes it worth my while."


End file.
